Los fantasmas de los errores pasados
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Había metido la pata en el peor momento, justo cuando no se podía dar el lujo de fallar, lo había hecho. Y ahora, en consecuencia, todo se estaba desmoronando."
1. Introducción

**N.A.:** Bueno este es el fic del que tanto hablaba...

Este a diferencia de los anteriores no es un One-shot, todo lo contrario...

Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta el título viene a partir de "Los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas", salvo que esta vez, modificado, aunque esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la Navidad, si con lo que los fantasmas representan.

Y algunas cosas más que quizás algunos se den cuenta con la introducción.

Aunque estén prevenidos que a pesar de que la introducción es así, es por que yo empiezo con el final, el primer capítulo es completamente diferente...

Ojalá que la introducción los atrape lo suficiente para que quieran seguir leyendo...

Antes de que se vayan creyendo que este es un simple fic con un shipping, les advierto que aca el protagonista es House, si bien va a haber bastante Hilson friendship, este no es el factor principal, aunque bueno, tal vez, si... Mejor desidanlo ustedes cuando los lea....

* * *

.

**Introducción**

.

.

.

El tiempo parecía alterarse cada vez que algo lo oprimía. O pasaba muy rápido de modo tal que de golpe se encontraba al final del día, o por el contrario, pasaba demasiado lento, y cada segundo era una gota de agua que caía sobre su cabeza, torturándolo poco a poco. El remordimiento se había apoderado de House, abrazando su conciencia entre sus garras permanentemente.

Porque todo había sido su culpa. Todo.

Había metido la pata en el peor momento, justo cuando no se podía dar el lujo de fallar, lo había hecho. Y ahora, en consecuencia, todo se estaba desmoronando. Pero no como las otras veces, dónde siempre había una manera de volver, un retorno. El nefrólogo más famoso del mundo se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Su cerebro finalmente había terminado de colapsar, le había dicho adiós. Y por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo. Estaba realmente aterrado, sin nada a lo que aferrarse, sin ninguna mano amiga que lo consolara, y que aunque sea, por una vez le mintiera diciendo que todo se iba encontrar bien. Por que la mano amiga se había ido, y desde entonces, nada podría volver a estar bien.

House se quedó contra la pared del cuarto, sumido en el terror, sin atreverse a moverse para acabar con todo, por darle un fin. Paralizado contra el piso, con la vista fija en el frente, donde la representación de todos sus miedos lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola que iluminaba su rostro, dándole un aspecto mucho más aterrador del que ya tenía.

El bastón estaba a un costado, demasiado lejos, fuera del alcance de su mano. Y aun así jamás llegaría a ser lo suficientemente rápido como para que en su condición de lisiado tuviera una chance. Gregory House simplemente se limitó a mirar a aquellos ojos del mismo azul intenso que los suyos, delimitados por una rubia caballera, que le daba a la portadora una sensación de ángel de las profundidades. El arma que poseía en la mano se veía aún más amenazadora si se los veía en contexto con la bata blanca que esta vestía.

La doctora apretó el gatillo con una última mirada pícara en sus ojos. La bala salió despedida, trazando un camino recto hacia la frente de House, quien no tuvo ni tiempo de asustarse al verla acercarse. Lo último que sintió fue que su corazón suspiraba una última vez de alivio, ya no habría nada más de que temer, ni de que asustarse. Mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía el impacto del proyectil entre sus cejas, escuchó una risa maliciosa y luego, todo quedó negro.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado..

Todo lo que leyeron tendrá su explicación más adelante, y espero que esta los sorprendan...

Por favor, comenten, este es un fic en que le estoy poniendo el mayor esfuerzo...

Pronto con suerte, subire el primer capítulo, y si es cortito, pero es la introduccion, lo proximos ya van a ser mas largitos...


	2. Un día cualquiera

**N.A.:** Bueno, aquí tienen el primer capítulo, supongo que con esto me entenderan mejor con todo lo que me refería en la N.A. de la Introducción....

Espero que les guste, y que haya conseguido plasmar bien la personalidad de House....

supuestamente entre esta noche y mañana subo el capitulo 2...

Igualmente no se esperen que siempre los suba tan rápido...

Aprovechen que estoy con la emoción de la nueva historia...

* * *

.

**Un día cualquiera**

.

.

.

-¡Wilson!-gritó House desde la cocina-¡¿Dónde está mi desayuno?!

-Ahí tienes las cosas y prepáratelo tu mismo, sabes cocinar-se quejó el mencionado con voz somnolienta.

-Pero pobre de mí, que aún siendo un discapacitado debo prepararme mi propio desayuno-melodramatizaba House-. ¿Es qué no tienes piedad, hombre?-lloraba exageradamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Te callarás más rápido si te lo hago de una vez!-salió finalmente de su cuarto aun en pijamas, mientras se despedazaba y miraba a su amigo con cara de pocas pulgas.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Estás en el ciclo?

-Hoy no dormí bien, así que te aconsejaría que no me molestaras mucho. Tranquilamente, te puedo dejar de patitas en la calle-dijo el oncólogo mientras tomaba la sartén y encendía el fuego.

-Definitivamente tienes el período-dijo House moviendo bruscamente la cabeza de arriba para abajo-. ¿Quieres que te vaya a comprar protectores femeninos o ya tienes? Según parece, en el diario hay un descuento de dos por uno en las que tienen perfume floral.

Wilson no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, por pesado que pudiera ser su compañero, de vez en cuando y sobre todo en aquellos días en que estaba irritable, conseguía mejorarle ligeramente el humor. Siempre y cuando no se pasara de la raya y terminara provocando el efecto contrario.

-¿No comes nada?-le preguntó el nefrólogo al observar de que este sólo se estaba tomando un té, sin tocar los panqueques que recién había preparado.

-No-contestó James-, he estado entrando y saliendo del baño toda la noche, y cuando por fin consigo pegar un ojo, tú me despiertas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó House, aunque no se lo creyó ni él.

-Adelante, todo tuyo-dijo Wilson, antes de tomar un sorbo más de té, señalando los panqueques.

-¡Weee!-festejó el otro atacando la comida que se encontraba sobre la mesa, que aún echaba tentadoramente humo, invitando a ser comida cuanto antes.

House estuvo listo para salir en quince minutos, y se sentó en el sillón a esperar a Wilson quien cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde recién estuvo listo, con el pelo prolijamente despeinado, el saco inteligemente a medio abrir y la corbata de seda roja que hacía juego con las suaves líneas coloradas que atravesaban la camisa perfectamente planchada de este. House lo miró y sacudió la cabeza con resignación, sin importar cuántas veces se lo dijera a su amigo, jamás iba a entender de que no iba a una fiesta de gala si no a un día más del rutinario trabajo del hospital.

Wilson miró a su amigo y suspiró con mansedumbre. Cualquiera que viera a House por primera vez, lo último que pensaría era que era el doctor de un hospital. Probablemente pensaría que era un actor famoso, o incluso un deportista retirado. Como mucho, el dueño de una empresa. La camisa celeste desarreglada y colgando fuera del pantalón junto con el saco, podían pasar. Lo que realmente desentonaban era los tenis que este usaba. Si años de amistad le habían enseñado algo, era que no había manera de disuadir a House para que cambiara su atuendo, en realidad, para que cambiara cualquier cosa.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta House a Wilson, ante la extraña expresión que cruzó por la cara de este mientras conducía el auto.

-Sí, pero estoy con cólicos-le contesta.

-Entonces apresúrate a llegar al hospital, no quiero estar contigo en el mismo ambiente cuando te agarre el ataque.

-Como siempre aprecio tu preocupación-le contestó Wilson mirándolo irritado, mientras aceleraba para alegría de House.

.

Apenas House entró a su oficina fue bombardeado por Foreman:

-Mujer de 30 años, embarazada, entró por lo que parecía un resfrío con dolor en las articulaciones, pero cuando se estaban por marchar apenas podía moverse. No ha sido víctima de ningún trauma como para justificar la apatía.

-¿Y por esto me hacen perder el tiempo?-preguntó House soslayando a su equipo con la mirada-. ¿Qué tiene de interesante un caso así?

-Admitió haber sido drogadicta-le dijo Trece-. Quizás eso te interese, al menos le podrás encontrar la mentira.

-Repito, para que me molestan con algo tan _trivial_-enfatizó House en la última palabra-. Adminístrenle dopamina.

-¿Como la puedes tratar por Parkinson sin siquiera saber si lo tiene?-lo recriminó Taub.

-¿Y a ti yo te perseguía para que volvieras al equipo? Sinceramente, ya me olvidé para que lo hice -a lo cual por toda respuesta recibió una mirada furibunda del insultado-. Era drogadicta, presenta síntomas de Parkinson, tranquilamente una ausencia de dopamina, explica su adicción a las drogas. Y cómo imagino que todos cursaron en la facultad de medicina no necesito explicar nada más, ¿cierto?

Los cuatro doctores se levantaron de sus asientos, y fueron a realizar las instrucciones dadas por House, aunque más de uno quiso hacer sus propios estudios por su cuenta. Mientras que el jefe de departamento fue a buscar a su amigo a su oficina, pero extrañamente se hallaba vacía. Aburrido, cómo se encontraba ese día, y sin nada qué hacer fue a buscar a Cuddy, primero, porque quería saber el paradero de su amigo, y segundo, porque tenía ganas de molestarla. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina de la directora, una lluvia de acusaciones cayó sobre él:

-¿Cómo puedes tratar con dopamina sin siquiera haberle hecho ni un estudio a la mujer?

-¿Cómo puedes enseñar semejante escote y no esperar que me ponga "rarito"?

-House-dijo esta mirándolo seria-, ve y hazle un estudio real a la paciente.

-Con mucho gusto, pero primero me dirás dónde esta Wilson. Tengo hambre y necesito que alguien me pague la comida.

-Wilson se retiró, le dolía demasiado el estómago, y ahora hazme el favor de ir y ocuparte realmente de tu paciente-le recriminó la doctora.

House iba a responderle, pero su _beaper_ sonó. Se lo desabrochó del cinto para mirarlo, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que este le iba a mostrar.

-Salvada por el _bip, bip_-dijo House incapaz de cerrar la boca, ni aún para marcharse.

House volvió a su oficina, cuando su equipo le informó que la paciente estaba sufriendo un incremento importante de presión debido a la dopamina que le suministraron. El nefrólogo los dejó que se ocuparan de reducirle la presión y se marchó a la casa que compartía con su amigo.

-¡Wilson! ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó ante la ausencia de su compañero allí dónde la vista le alcanzaba-. Vine a para saber si querías ver unas pornos antes de volver a trabajar-e hizo silencio para esperar la respuesta del oncólogo.

Sin embargo, ninguna llegó. El silencio que lo recibió marcaba un mal presagio. Y fue allí cuando escuchó un golpeteo contra el suelo. Su cerebro resolvió la ecuación más rápido de lo que se lo podía plantear, giró la cabeza asustado en dirección a la procedencia del sonido, sin saber porque se le cruzaba esa emoción.

Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los zapatos que temblaban detrás del sillón, una ola de terror lo invadió. Raudo se dirigió a lado de su amigo, en el piso, y mientras con un brazo lo tomaba y lo retenía ligeramente contra su cuerpo, con la otra tomó el celular.

-¡Manden una ambulancia al 45 de la Calle 38! ¡Y traigan el equipo adecuado, está teniendo un ataque!

.

.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que les haya gustado, y como quizas se hyan dado cuenta el drama de cerdad comienza en el capítulo 2...

aunque ya el final...

Espero que este cap les haya causado gracia al principio, y que les haya dado la impresión de que es un episodio del programa...

Y perdonen que el diagnostico diferencial sea tan pobre, pero no se lo suficiente de medicina como para hacerlo mas real, es mas, no se nada, y todo lo sacado es con wikipedia, o es inventado(aunque trato de mantenerlo al minimo)...

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Y comenten!! XD


	3. Respuestas

**N.A.:** Sé que había prometido subir el segundo capítulo mucho antes, pero había llegado a un callejón sin salida y justamente, no sabía como salir. Espero que nuevamente, _los_ diagnósticos dferenciales les parezcan "pasables" y que les guste como esta yendo el desarollo de la histoira. Dedicado a todos ellos que lo van leyendo! Los nombraría pero tengo miedo de olvidarme de alguien! No los distraigo más! Lean!

* * *

.

.

**Respuestas**

.

.

.

Wilson fue llevado al Princeton Plaisboro donde quedó internado. Enseguida fue tratado por la falla renal por la cual había sufrido el ataque. La misma razón que lo había llevado a tener dolor de estómago y que le había impedido dormir bien. House se culpaba a sí mismo, y quizás por eso era que se esforzaba tanto en encontrar que era lo que sucedía con su amigo.

-Muy bien, diagnóstico diferencial-dijo a su equipo-. Y denme buenas ideas, no estoy de humor para que me hagan perder el tiempo. Así que, ¿Qué pueden decirme que cause una falla renal y ataques?

-Podría ser un cálculo renal-sugirió Taub-, si se desplazó hacia los nervios pudo haber causado el ataque.

-Y no crees, gran genio, que Wilson se habría quejado de estar sufriendo grandes dolores-lo desacreditó enseguida el nefrólogo-. Si van a decir estupideces, entonces mejor no hablen.

Los cuatro doctores que lo rodeaban no se atrevieron a hablar. Sabían que el hecho de que su jefe estuviera tan irritable se debía a que fuera su mejor amigo quien estuviera internado, pero eso no ayudaba a que le perdieran el temor. Incluso Foreman, quien era quien más solía levantarse contra House no reunía el valor suficiente para hablar. Sin embargo, para evitar que el médico estallara de vuelta, habló.

-La falla renal pudo haber sido causada por una infección, probablemente sepsis, tratándolo con antibióticos y diálisis puede ser eliminado.

-Muy bien-dijo House-, adminístrenle los antibióticos y hagan cultivos de sangre para encontrar la fuente específica.

Por alguna extraña razón House no estaba calmado. En su mente había algo que lo molestaba. La enfermedad no había venido por si sola y había algo que lo causaba. El doctor sabía que no podría descansar hasta encontrar la respuesta. Furioso, hacía rebotar su pelota contra la pared. El dolor de su pierna se había vuelto tan intenso que no lo dejaba pensar. Pero estaba vez debía hacerlo, tenía un enigma que desentrañar. Mas no era un enigma cualquiera, si fallaba, tenía un alto precio que pagar, la vida de su amigo. Pero por más que lo intentaba, sus pensamientos no se despejaban. House escuchó el sonido de unos tacones acercarse.

-House-dijo la voz familiar de Cuddy-, sé que lo de Wilson te afecta, pero tienes otra paciente de la cual ocuparte.

-No me interesa-le contestó House con aquel tono que utilizaba cada vez que emitía una de esas verdades que dolían-. Si muere es porque no hay ningún doctor lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocuparse de ella. No te ayudaré a mejorar los números.

-House…-reclamó con lástima la directora del hospital.

-Por mí que se muera-declaró, levantándose para irse del lugar, dejando a la pobre mujer allí parada, sin palabras que en su boca, pero miles pugnando por salir de sus ojos.

El rengo tomó el ascensor, dónde nuevamente los interrogantes comenzaron a picarle la mente. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta más importante. ¿Por qué? Finalmente llegó al cuarto donde se amigo se encontraba. El verlo en aquella sala, vestido con un camisón de paciente, le hizo acordar de una de las últimas veces en que había visto a un doctor internado. Le hizo acordar de Amber. House desterró con prisa el pensamiento de su cabeza. Esta vez no permitiría que terminara igual, esta vez no perdería a Wilson.

-Hola-saludó al cruzar la puerta.

-Hola-le contestó James componiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó House preocupado.

-No me quejo. Aunque he tenido momentos peores-le bromeó Wilson, se formó un breve silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por el oncólogo-. No quiero que me diagnostiques.

House lo miró sin comprender.

-No quiero que te obsesiones-le explicó-. Y si algo llega a salir mal no quiero que te culpes.

-Demasiado tarde-confesó House.

-House, no lo hagas-lo retó Wilson.

Hubo una breve pero profunda batalla de miradas dónde ambos luchaban por salir victoriosos. Uno que reclamaba, diciendo que no lo iba a dejar ir, que pelearía hasta el final, que no descansaría hasta hallar la solución. Y el otro que le reprochaba que dejara las cosas en paz, que no escarbara en el hielo, pidiéndole que por favor no se culpara, que lo dejara estar, que estuviera simplemente y nada más a su lado. House iba perdiendo, y no lo soportaba, por lo que antes de marcharse dijo:

-Pues te atenderé lo quieras o no-y se fue enojado buscando respuestas donde no las había.

House buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba. Fue descartando una a una las posibles causas de la sepsis, hasta que terminó quedando una sola. Quiso negarla, pero ya no podía. Lentamente, la cruel resolución de la verdad que tanto anhelaba se fue apoderando de él.

.

Mientras Trece y Chase se encargaban del estudio de los cultivos, Taub y Foreman se ocupaban de la paciente que había quedado en el olvido. El cirujano plástico le estaba sacando una muestra de sangre para ser analizado en el laboratorio, cuando algo la llamo la atención el la piel de la mujer.

-Foreman, acércate-pidió este, el mencionado tomo lugar a un costado de la cama-. Observa esto- dijo mostrándole un costado del brazo de la paciente.

-¿Qué le sucede a Stacy?-preguntó el esposo de esta, quien hasta ese entonces había estado sentado en un rincón de la habitación.

-Tiene un nuevo síntoma-señaló el negro-. Una erupción.

-Muy bien-dijo el neurólogo en el laboratorio reunido con el resto del equipo-. Sabemos que ya no podemos contar con House para este caso. Así que sabiendo que la paciente posee fiebre, congestión nasal, erupción, y que recientemente ha perdido el apetito. ¿Qué le puede estar pasando?

-Podría estar teniendo una reacción alérgica a la dopamina.-conjeturó Chase.

-Imposible-le refutó Taub-, de lo contrario había presentado lo síntomas mucho antes.

-Entonces, podría ser rubéola-dijo Chase presentando una nueva teoría.

-Los síntomas y los tiempos coinciden. Perfecto. Sólo habrá que darle ibuprofeno para la fiebre y se podrá marchar-dijo Foreman empezando a girar para marcharse.

-No-lo detuvo Trece-. Está embarazada, y el hecho de que haya consumida metadona hace que el feto nazca con un peso menor, aumentando las posibilidades de contraer la rubéola. El niño quedará marcado de por vida, por lo que la madre hizo varios años atrás.

-Nadie debería pagar por los errores del pasado, menos los hijos-comentó Taub solidarizándose.

-Pero la vida no es así-lo contradijo Trece-. Y tengo los resultados de Wilson.

-¿Haz conseguido saber que infección tiene?-le preguntó Foreman.

-Sí, es pielonefritis, pero no es eso a lo que me refería- dijo y con una mirada grave miro al resto de sus compañeros-. A House no le va a gustar la causa.

.

El equipo entero se dirigió a la oficina e cuya puerta se podía leer _House MD Departamento de Medicina Diagnóstica_. Tras abrir la puerta, los estaba esperando el misántropo doctor con la mirada fija en el frente, la cuál no sufrió ninguna perturbación ante la entrada de los doctores, y la pelota firmemente apretada entre sus manos.

-Encontramos que tiene Wilson-le informa Foreman-. Tiene…-pero es bruscamente interrumpido por el otro.

-Sí, ya sé. Tiene leucemia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Si, ya sé que puede parecer una excusa medio trucha, muy mala, pero tengo planeado algo especial. Espero que les guste y que el comportamiento de House no les haya parecido demasiado exagerado. Pero bueno, es el mejor amigo el que esta enfermo y por una vez tiene permitido mostrar sus sentimientos a su muy especial manera. Aparte que para trastocarlo un poco me basa en "Wilson's heart", si House estaba tan diferente sólo por estar tratando a la novia de su mejor amigo, imaginense como sería si es él mismo!

Espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar! XP


	4. Fatalidades

**N.A.:** Bueno, fianlemente subo el tercer capítulo, mínimo le quedan dos más. Y no creo que se extiendan más. Quizás haya un epílogo pero no es probable. Y a partir del capítulo que viene, por fin, se viene la parte más esperada (por mí), ¡el comienzo del clímax! Espero que les guste. ¡El drama recién comienza!

* * *

.

.

**Fatalidades**

.

.

.

Las cosas no podrían haber salido peor. Leucemia. La palabra rebotaba en su mente como una mala palabra gritada en un ambiente en silencio. Leucemia. Si hubiera sido cualquier persona, si hubiera sido un paciente cualquiera de los que siempre tenía no hubiera pasado nada. Seguramente, hubiera dicho con poco tacto la sentencia de muerte y ahora estaría todo en el olvido, ayudado gracias a unas cervezas que compartiría con su amigo mientras miraban la tele. Pero no era un paciente cualquiera y todo distaba mucho de quedar olvidado. Porque se trataba de Wilson, su mejor amigo, el único pilar que hacía que su viera conservara un poco de sentido.

Parado frente a la habitación de su amigo, no se atrevía a entrar. ¿Cómo se le puede decirle a un ser querido semejante noticia? Quiso ir a pedirle consejos a aquel que había hecho del dar sentencias de cáncer un arte, pero no podía, porque esa persona se encontraba en aquel cuarto al cual no tenía el valor de ingresar, y su vida estaba siendo consumida por la leucemia.

Fue un segundo sólo durante el cual House se detuvo en la puerta, pero bastó para que sus miedos cobrasen forma ante él. Si Wilson moría, no sólo se quedaría solo, sino que lo perdería todo. Cualquier chance de ser medianamente feliz se desvanecería junto a él, porque sin su mejor amigo entonces ya nada podría estar bien.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria abrió la puerta y entró. James lo miró sabiendo que algo le sucedía a su amigo, algo que pugnaba por salir de su boca pero sus labios se negaban a moverse. Con presteza, House tomó la silla que se encontraba a lado de la camilla donde descansaba su amigo, y arrastrándola a un costado se sentó. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Wilson y cualquier posibilidad de decir las cosas suavemente se derrumbó junto con su voluntad.

-Tienes leucemia-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Está muy avanzado?-preguntó Wilson, la voz le tembló menos de lo que debería, cómo si quisiera conservar las fuerzas para consolar a su amigo.

-Necesitas un transplante de médula-aclaró House, su voz poseía aquel tono que pocos eran capaces de reconocer, que dejaba entrever a un House sensible y sus ojos tenían un brillo que suplicaban a su amigo que no se muriera-. Llame a tu hermano, está viajando para acá.

-Él no puede donar-le dijo Wilson-, de niño sufrió Hepatitis A.

-Entonces avisaré a Cuddy para que te ponga en la lista de espera, eres oncólogo y una de las personas que lleva una de las vidas más sanas del planeta, no dudarán en considerarte-dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la oficina de la directora.

-No hace falta, llámala por celular-dijo reteniéndolo brevemente por la camisa, de un modo en que equivaldría decir "Espera, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo."

Y House así lo hizo. Se quedó a un costado de su amigo, al principio sólo mirándolo. Luego, lentamente, entrando en una conversación, al poco tiempo no faltaron las risas, aquellas que sólo salían cuando los dos estaban juntos.

.

-Has contraído rubéola- le explicó Taub a Lydia-. Y a no ser que hagamos una cesárea, tu niño podrá ser afectado con ceguera hasta problemas cardíacos.

-¿Podrá?-preguntó Lydia asustada-. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso?

-Las chances son de un cincuenta por ciento-le dijo el médico.

-¿Pero no es muy chico para una cesárea?-preguntó angustiado el esposo de la paciente.

-Sí, si bien aún le falta un mes, aún hay posibilidades de que la operación salga con éxito.

-¿Y cuales son las posibilidades?-preguntó desesperada Lydia.

-Nuevamente estaríamos hablando de un cincuenta por ciento.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?-le cuestionó la madre.

-Es algo que deberían decidir ustedes-dijo Taub.

Luego, de sopesar un rato las posibilidades Lydia habló.

-Haré la cesárea-dijo con firmeza.

-No, Lydia, no puedes-exclamó horrorizado el marido.

-Escucha, Robert. No dejaré que mi hijo pague por lo que yo hice. No puedo condenarlo a una vida de angustias sólo porque yo en el pasado me quise divertir-dijo la mujer mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, hasta que finalmente se quebró-. No puedo.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente Robert resignado, aceptando su realidad-. Haremos la cesárea.

-Entonces, reservaré el quirófano-dijo Taub dando una vuelta para marcharse.

.

Trece aprovechó el hecho de que House estaba volviendo del baño para hablarle.

-Encontramos un donante-le dijo-. Coincide en un 4/6.

-No-dijo este-. Encuentren a alguien mejor.

El nefrólogo no quería arriesgarse a correr ningún riesgo con la vida de su amigo.

-House-dijo suavemente la doctora-. Sabes que no encontraremos nada mejor, y Wilson no puede darse el lujo de esperar.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente House resignado, aceptando su realidad-. Reserva el quirófano.

Pocas horas más tarde, dos personas estaban siendo preparadas para cirugía. Y otras dos se quedaban a la espera. Mientras, Robert se quedaba en la sala de espera, House fue al mirador, para observar la operación.

-Todo va a estar bien-le había dicho Wilson antes de que se lo llevaran.

-No puedes saberlo-le había contestado el discapacitado.

-Quizás no, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sí-le rebatió James.

House, no dijo nada, otorgando en el silencio el férreo pedido de que así sea. Tan sólo deseando. Finalmente, cuando vinieron a buscarlo, Wilson le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Y ahora estaban operándolo, observó como lo abrían, como introducían la médula en él y cuando todo parecía que todo iba a terminar bien, los pitidos de la máquina comenzaron a sonar anunciando un tétrico final. Vio el cuerpo de su amigo saltar una y otra vez, bajo la electricidad de las paletas que intentaban vanamente reanimarlo. Luego de varias veces, Chase dedicó una mirada arriba, hacia donde House se encontraba. Una mirada que pedía perdón, que lo había intentado, que hizo lo mejor que podía.

No.

No podía ser posible.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, pedazo de infeliz?-dijo House apretando con el bastón el botón de comunicación-. ¡Sigue reanimándolo!

-House, ya es tarde. Wilson murió.

El nefrólogo observó el rostro de su amigo, y si ignorabas el hecho de que estaba abierto, los incesantes pitidos o la continua recta verde que marcaba el monitor, parecía que simplemente estaba dormido en paz. Una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos y rodó por su rostro.

Imposible.

Pero había sucedido. Wilson estaba muerto. Se había ido, se había marchado para siempre de su lado. House se quedó mirando quieto como una estatua, como cubrían con una sábana el cuerpo, cómo se lo llevaban, hasta que ya no quedó nada para ver.

-House, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Chase observándolo con preocupación.

House no le contestó. No podía hacerlo. Se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, incapaz de digerir la cruel verdad. Si no hubiera estado en shock hubiese podido apreciar la ironía. El eterno enamorado de la verdad absoluta, ahora tenía problemas en aceptarla. Quería negarla, rechazarla, pero años de no aceptar otra cosa que la más estricta realidad se lo impedían. Y allí, estaba, siendo abofeteado por la más atroz y despiadada de las verdades. Su mejor y único amigo había fallecido.

En el quirófano contiguo, una pareja lloraba por la muerte de su prematuro hijo.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. Si bien todavía falta más importante y más drámatica espero que les haya emocionado el final, ¡y sino lo intentaré con el capítulo siguiente! Ojalá que no les haya parecido, nuevamente, exagerada la reacción de House. Creo que no, porque después de todo, es su mejor amigo.

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Y no se olviden de comentar!


	5. Duelo

**N.A.:** Bueno, parece que me emocioné con este capítulo. Espero que les guste y que House no le parezca muy OoC...

Esta vez no los distraigo mucho...

* * *

.

.

**Duelo**

.

.

.

Todo había terminado. No lo podía creer. Había ocurrido tan rápido. Un día se encontraban juntos mirando la tele y compartiendo risas, y al otro, en una cama del hospital contando las horas que le quedaban. Una operación que normalmente era de rutina, y dentro de todas las posibilidades de que saliera mal, la vida había elegido justo esas. Sí había una posibilidad de que algo saliera mal para House, así sería.

Cuántas posibilidades hay de que entre todos los colectivos, justo sufriera un accidente en el que él viajaba. Cuántas eran las que indicaban que antes de un choque que le destruiría los riñones la novia de su mejor amigo tomara medicinas que serían su muerte. Y cuántas eran las que había para que justo un compañero suyo, el que más se parecía a él, se suicidara. Y de entre todos los oncólogos del país, tenía que agarrarle leucemia al que era su mejor amigo. La vida parecía enseñarse contra House. Es que quizás le estuviera lentamente sacándole factura por todo lo que hizo, dejándolo solo.

Llegó el momento del funeral, normalmente se hubiera burlado de la hipocresía del rabino que oraba en voz alta sobre la justicia de Dios. Wilson seguramente lo hubiera frenado diciéndole que tuviera un poco de respeto hacia el dolor de los demás. Wilson. Ahí estaba él presente en su memoria, en su mente, pero ya nunca más estaría a su lado. Él ya no podría nunca más tentarlo en momentos en el que reír era inapropiado. Nunca más.

Era hora de que el mejor amigo pronunciara su discurso. House se paró enfrente de todos, pero nada salía de su boca. Qué podría llegar a decir en un momento así.

-Wilson era mi mejor amigo. Numerosas fueron las veces en que me aproveché de él, porque no importaba que hiciera que pudiera alejarlo que él siempre volvía. Pero esta vez no volverá. Se ha ido. Y me ha dejado solo.

Quizás si estas palabras hubieran salido realmente de los labios de House, entonces las cosas se hubieran desencadenado de otro modo. Un peso hubiera sido sacado de encima de las espaldas del nefrólogo, dejando que su atribulada mente descansara un poco. Pero no lo hizo. Nada salió de su boca. Finalmente los familiares empezaron a echar tierra sobre el ataúd donde su mejor amigo se encontraba. Cuddy fue hacia dónde él, y lo retiró a un costado.

Cada puñado de tierra que caía sobre la cripta, eran piedras que martillaban la mente de House. Porque había sido su culpa. Si hubiera visto los síntomas antes, si no hubiera esperado que su amigo tuviera un ataque. Si hubiera insistido en que encontraran otro donante entonces quizás estuviera vivo. La culpa no estaría carcomiéndolo por dentro, por no haberlo apreciado mientras estaba vivo, por jamás haberle dicho lo importante que era para él.

-Es mi mejor amigo-le había dicho una vez a Amber en el autobús de su mente.

-No quiero que me odie.

No hacía falta, porque ahora House se odiaba hacia mismo. Se odiaba por ser un perro miserable, siempre alejando a todos los que llegaban a preocuparse por él. Siempre tirando mierda a todos lados. ¿Cómo podía ser que jamás se diera cuenta de lo que tenía, hasta que ya lo había perdido? Es que así es la humanidad, sin embargo, en aquel momento de oscuridad personal, ese pensamiento no lo reconfortó.

Las lágrimas se escapaban rebeldes en alguien que nunca lloraba, pero que sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era gritar de dolor. Sus pies lo guiaron rutinariamente hasta el departamento que antes compartían juntos. El silencio que lo impregnaba era inmenso, un silencio que reclamaba en agudos chillidos la ausencia del otro. Cada mueble, cada objeto de la casa estaban impregnados con la ausencia de Wilson.

Los pitidos finales que había oído se resonaron en sus oídos, trayéndole de vuelta en la memoria aquel fatídico momento. Aún podía ver fresca en la memoria, la imagen del rostro de Wilson después de partir.

Sólo en el departamento, acurrucado en el piso junto al sillón con el bastón descansando a un lado, House se largó a llorar. Llorando por toda la agonía que tenía dentro, la soledad que le oprimía el corazón, la culpa que le carcomía la consciencia. Es que en este momento, aquel que siempre se había jactado de no necesitar a nadie, ahora precisaba de una persona. Alguien que le susurrara en el oído que había sido un buen amigo, alguien que lo abrazara y que lo reconfortara mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro cuesta abajo. Pero no había nadie.

Finalmente, las lágrimas se secaron. Porque hay una cierta cantidad que una persona puede llegar a llorar de una vez. El agua que sale por nuestros ojos es limitado, y House había superado ampliamente ese límite. Le quedaba tanto por llorar y sin embargo, ya no podía ningún sollozo más. Solo, hecho un ovillo cuan niño pequeño, se quedó en el piso sumido en sus pensamientos.

Su mejor amigo, lo había abandonado para siempre. Con tristeza recordó los momentos pasados juntos. Las risas compartidas, como por ejemplo, en aquel momento en que Wilson fingía estar a dieta, cuando todo lo que quería era que House no le robara la comida. O las bromas que le había gastado cuando él se había mudado a su casa, hasta que finalmente, James se vengó serruchándole el bastón. O cómo olvidarse de cuando compraron la casa juntos y cuando su amigo había demostrado por fin enojarse.

Lentamente, House comenzó a reírse, aunque las carcajadas quedaron pronto ahogadas en más penas, ante la venida de más recuerdos. "Eres un buen amigo", le había dicho una vez, y sin embargo, House no podía creer mentira semejante. Él era muchas cosas, menos un buen amigo. Era una basura, un ser despreciable, alguien que no se merecía poder llamar amigo a alguien como a Wilson. Recordó con amargura, como siempre Wilson había estado para él. Siempre que él lo había necesitado, el otro estaba allí. Ya sea para darle un sermón moral o simplemente para escucharlo hasta que le brotara mágicamente la idea que salvaría al paciente del momento.

Se dio cuenta de que extrañaría sus sermones. Ya no tendría a nadie para que le diga cuando se estaba pasando con algo. Ya nadie podría hacerlo reflexionar y remover aunque sea ligeramente la consciencia de House. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Quiso llorar de vuelta, pero hacía rato que las lágrimas se habían secado. Miro por la ventana, el sol ya se había puesto y en su lugar había dejado una noche sin luna. En la oscuridad, House no quiso levantarse a encender la luz. Temía que con la luz, se reavivaran los fantasmas de los recuerdos presentes en cada rincón de la casa; en la oscuridad al menos los fantasmas podrían esperar hasta el amanecer.

El nefrólogo, parecía al fin haberse calmado. Aunque una sola cosa seguía oprimiendo con fiereza su corazón. Se encontraba solo. Solo y sin nadie. Finalmente había conseguido eso que había estado buscando tanto, quedarse sin nadie.

Solo.

-No completamente-susurró en su oído una voz familiar.

House abrió los ojos en sorpresa y con temor. A su costado, con una sonrisa elevando una de las comisuras de sus labios, se encontraba Amber.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que les haya gustado....

Y camino a la Introducción!!! Ahora queda quizás solo un capítulo no sé, dudo que dos, pero sino seguro que el siguiente es uno más largo de lo normal... Espero que les haya gustado...

Besos y comenten!


	6. Fantasmas

**N.A.:** Bueno, finalmente, el último capítulo, y definitivamente, va a tener epílogo... No puede terminar asó, aunque al mismo tiempo me gustaría que lo consideren como el final... Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene cierta violencia. Así que ahora voy a cambiar el rating a T... Espero que les guste... Dedicado a todos mis fieles lectores: Myhouse, Yuweon, Olimka, Loka-Bones, Aura y HectorIsh... Gracias!!!

* * *

.

.

**Fantasmas**

.

.

.

La mente de House había colapsado, finalmente había dicho basta. Cuanto mayor es la inteligencia del hombre, mayor es el peligro. Y cuando se pierde todo lo que te sostenía en pie, entonces caes por completo. Y es lo que a House le sucedió, no tocó fondo, sino que quedó enterrado en las profundidades. Su cerebro se había quebrado, sin Vicodin ni nada que pudiera ser tomado como un alucinógeno, estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

Una parte de él, la que aún estaba cuerda, sabía el por qué de todo lo que estaba pasando. Wilson. La muerte de su mejor amigo, y del único ser que jamás lo había abandonado había significado su perdición. Y no sólo eso, sino el hecho de que quizás lo pudo haber salvado. Si hubiera estado más despierto en su momento. Puso una mano sobre su rostro, apretando con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas, para no mostrar la debilidad ante su enemigo.

-La culpa te esta matando, ¿no?-dijo Amber maliciosamente.

-Habla en plural, si yo muero tú también-respondió House con sequedad.

-Oh, sí, pero mientras me puedo divertir-mientras una sonrisa se formaba en ese pálido rostro.

Las palabras hicieron que House temblará de miedo. Su peor enemigo, el ser que tenía justo enfrente, salido de los rincones de su propia mente. Vaya uno a saber que planes tenía.

-Haces bien en tener miedo-le susurró Amber situándose sensualmente sobre él-. Tengo el control sobre tu mente, puedo meterte en tus peores pesadillas sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto.

House miró a su némesis con terror, quiso sacársela de encima pero sus músculos no le respondían. Amber sonrió, y la sonrisa creció cuando un temblor comenzó a desarrollarse en sus brazos.

-No podías hacer nada más. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste-le dijo Kutner desde un rincón.

-Mentira-dijo Amber apareciendo con un cuchillo al lado del indio-. Pudiste haber visto los síntomas de la depresión-mencionó hundiendo ligeramente el cuchillo en el cuello de si ex compañero de trabajo-, pudiste haber sido más amable con él-agregó hincándole el arma un poco más en la carne-. Pudiste haberlo salvado-dijo terminando de realizar un tajo profundo en el cuello del otro.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso. Pronto la sangre comenzó a hacer un gran charco en el suelo. Amber se inclinó sobre el suelo y pasó sus labios sobre el cuello del muerto, como vampiro bebiendo su sangre. Con los labios manchados de aquel líquido rojo, le habló:

-Murió por tu culpa.

House temblaba mientras la veía acercarse. Como si se encontrara en una película de terror, dónde ves al monstruo acercarse y estas arrinconado; porque esa era su situación. Repentinamente, otra imagen apareció.

-House, te necesito-susurró Wilson desde el otro extremo de la sala, los ojos abiertos en súplica.

El nefrólogo observó con horror como Amber se le acercaba por detrás, una mirada siniestra acompañada con una sonrisa aún más espeluznante. Con los ojos le pedía que hiciera silencio, que fuera su cómplice, House quería advertirle a Wilson pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido. Desde atrás, la doctora colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de su ex novio y apretó fuerte. Definitivamente, House se encontraba dentro de una pesadilla, la peor de todas.

El ahorcado miraba con pavor al hombre sentado enfrente el suelo, el par de ojos castaño oscuro pedían con desesperación con ayuda, mientras el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Finalmente, dejó de luchar por conseguir oxígeno, los miembros colgaron a un costado, laxos. Amber lo soltó, dejándole caer con desprecio.

-A él también pudiste haberlo salvado-susurró una vez más a su costado, mordiéndole con delicadeza una oreja-. Si hubieras visto antes los síntomas, si te hubieras atrevido a diagnosticarle cáncer a tu mejor amigo. Pero no lo hiciste, porque eres un cobarde. Un ser repugnante con demasiado miedo a sentir, con pánico de que alguien llegue a descubrir de que necesitas a otra persona, de que lo necesitabas. En cambio, preferiste dejarlo morir, y ahora su cuerpo se está pudriendo bajo la tierra. Me das asco.

House no fue capaz de decir nada. Si estaba expresando en palabras todo aquello que sentía. Bajo el miedo, el dolor se hizo fuerte en el corazón de House.

-¿Qué corazón? Si tu no tienes ninguno, ¿o no es así, señor lógica? Lástima que sólo soy un producto de tu mente, si no me encantaría patearte. Qué pésimo amigo eres-dijo señalando a un costado con la mano.

House desvió la mirada lentamente con temor, atreviéndose sólo a mover los ojos, en la dirección que apuntaba aquel dedo estirado, el cuerpo sin vida de Wilson.

-Él ha estado siempre para ti. ¿Y tú que has hecho a cambio? Hacerle la vida imposible. Jamás estuviste para él cuando te necesitaba, mientras que él siempre estuvo para ti. ¿Qué hiciste cuando Wilson necesitaba de un amigo para hablar cuando ocurrió la separación de su esposa? Te burlaste de él, te negaste a siquiera escucharlo. ¿Y cuándo se mudó a tu casa? Hacerle la vida imposible. Jamás te importo protegerlo, ni siquiera en su trabajo, ¿cuántas veces estuvieron a punto de despedirlo por tu culpa? Y cuando consigue tener una novia, que por fin, parece a puntar a lo que va a ser una relación duradera. ¿Qué haces? Te pones borracho, haces que te tenga que ir a buscar, provocas que muera en el accidente. ¿Y cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar? Te alejas de él, demasiado ocupado en compadecerte a ti mismo, el pobrecito amigo que recibió electricidad. Eres un egoísta.

En el piso arrinconado contra una pared, House recibía cada palabra que se iba grabando permanentemente en su cerebro. Cada sílaba quedaba pegada a su piel como un tatuaje. Es que tenía razón, en todo.

-House, no la escuches-dijo una voz cálida, familiar, que le trajo cierto consuelo.

Todas las visiones se le pusieron borrosas, y pudo distinguir a una persona. Wilson. Su cuerpo no presentaba ningún signo de violencia, distinto del que había visto ahorcar por Amber, su rostro poseía una expresión de paz, y su mirada reflejaba que no lo culpaba.

-No la escuches-le dijo el oncólogo una vez más.

-Egoísta.

La imagen de Wilson desapareció.

-Todo es tu culpa. Mereces morir.

Un terror profundo invadió a House en aquel momento. Un miedo que le traspasaba la médula, le paralizaba los músculos. La vio pararse en el medio de la habitación, ya no quedaba rastro de los demás cuerpos. Lentamente, levantó un brazo. En la mano llevaba un arma. Con lentitud, llevó su otra mano hacia el arma, sujetándola con las dos. En su rostro llevaba la misma expresión divertida, que cuando se puso a cantar aquella canción en el restaurante, demostrando que jamás se había ido. En el fondo del cerebro de House, le vinieron ecos de la canción, como si quisieran climatizar el momento.

"_Enjoy yourself, while you're still in the pink. __It's later than you think"_

Aún podía sentir la risa burlona, la misma que tenía en este momento. Quiso hacer algo para defenderse, pero nada podía hacer. Su bastón, la única posible arma que podía tener estaba fuera de su alcance. Además, de que siendo un lisiado estaba en seria desventaja, su enemigo no era alguien físico sino un producto de su mente y por eso mucho más peligrosa.

Miró al reflejo de todos sus temores a los ojos. Ambos pares de ojos brillaban, unos por el miedo y los otros en respuesta a este. Con una última risa juguetona y peligrosa, Amber apretó el gatillo. La bala salió despedida del extremo de la pistola para ir al medio la frente del nefrólogo.

House estaba teniendo un ataque cerebral. Su cerebro había dejado de mandar señales electroquímicas al resto del cuerpo y el corazón dejó latir. House había muerto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado el final! Y que la justificación de la introducción les haya parecido buena...

Con respecto a este capítulo hay varias cosas que quiero decir. Primero, que aunque puede que parezca medio descabellado es una alucinación y quise ambientar un ambiente de terror para House, para poder estresar su muerte. Segundo, que su muerte no es al azar, sino que su cerebro se estresa tanto que termina fallando. Tercero, el disparo tenía un final, es el modo en que la alucinación le indica de que esta teniendo un ataque cerebral. Ven! Estaba todo planeado desde el principio...

Espero que la explicación haya sido innecesaria...

Por favor, estaría sumamente agradecidada si me dicen que les pareció la historia, aunque puede que haya un epílogo, sería más como un Bonus Track. Por favor, denme una devolución! Me encantaría saber que aspectos de la historia les gustaron, cuales no, si les gusta como la lleve y eso..

Y sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado el momento climax! Es lo que estuve esperando hacer desde el principio...

Por favor diganme que les pareció! Y gracias a todos los que me siguieron!

Y para no romper la tradición....

Espero que les haya gustado!


	7. Epílogo

**N.A.:** Bueno, al final hice el epílogo, aunque al principio no tenía ni idea de que hacer, de a poco y con todas las ideas que me tiraron se fue desarollando solo... Y en realidad, no termino siendo como un bonus track, sino que me ayudo a darle un mejor cierre a la historia, pero no le dire nada mas hasta que no lo lean..

Y así concluye esta historia, lo cual me pone contenta porque lo conseguí terminar de cabo a rabo...

Gracias a todos por leer, y ojalá les guste!

* * *

.

.

**Epílogo**

.

.

.

A pesar de que estaba triste y quería poder lidiar con todo sola antes de enfrentarlo, se sentía responsable por House. Ahora que Wilson se había ido, sabía que era la única persona que le quedaba. Lisa Cuddy agarró el teléfono y marcó. Sin embargo, del otro lado de la línea nadie atendía. Aunque pensó que probablemente era porque House no estaba de humor para atenderla, algo la hizo levantarse e ir. Quizá el vago presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

Con la vista baja, tratando de componerse antes de verlo, condujo hasta el departamento dónde el nefrólogo viví, antes compartido con su amigo. Llegó al lugar y tocó la puerta pero nadie atendía. Conocía muy bien a Wilson para saber dónde guardaba la llave de repuesto, buscó debajo de la maceta y lo encontró. Cuddy tuvo que esforzarse por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse cuando el recuerdo de su amigo le vino a la mente.

-¿House?-preguntó cuando abrió la puerta.

El silencio que la recibió era uno acusador, sin duda algo no marchaba bien. Y entonces lo vio, en el piso junto con la pared. Asustada, corrió hacia él.

-¡House!-gritó antes de agacharse en el suelo sobre el doctor.

Mientras que con una mano lo sacudió intentando despertarla, con la otra le tomó el pulso. Nada. Entonces notó que el cuerpo estaba frío. House se había ido. Lisa se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, y lloró amargamente por otro amigo que la abandonaba.

.

La madre de House, lloraba amargamente enfrente del cadáver de su hijo. En el funeral se encontraban todos los médicos que habían trabajado con él. Eran varios los rostros que se mojaban con las lágrimas.

Trece lloraba por el doctor que le habían enseñado a enfrentar su enfermedad. El maestro había caído, y cuando el maestro cae los que siguen son los alumnos. Ella lo haría dentro de algunos años, cuando su enfermedad la alcanzara. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no era el temor de la enfermedad lo que la afectaba, sino el dolor de perder a alguien. Foreman a su costado no lloraba, apenas si tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no porque no estuviera emocionado. Sino, como aquel que ahora descansaba en el ataúd, había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos. Y ahora tenía miedo, tantas veces se lo había comparado con House, que tenía miedo de un día terminar así. Miró a Trece a un costado suyo, suplicándole con la mirada que lo perdonara, que lo salvara. La doctora no dijo nada, y se limitó a tomarlo de la mano.

Taub luchaba por contener las lágrimas, se le había ido un grande. Y sin embargo tuvo que reconocer que el tenía suerte. Sabía que él sería capaz de seguir adelante, quizás hubiera perdido su pasión, pero tenía posibilidades de volver a encontrarla. Tenía posibilidades tenía a su mujer a su lado, que lo acompañaría. Taub suspiró, sabía que le quedarían varias noches de llantos, hasta que el dolor mitigara.

Chase estaba en un rincón, sus ojos expresaban tristeza pero no dolor. Es que hacía rato que se había vuelto como House, pero con una diferencia. Él no tenía a nadie, por lo que estaba a salvo, no corría el peligro de terminar como el nefrólogo. La muerte de este, le resbalaba no lo afectaba, sólo eran un paso más en el estar solo. Sin embargo, una parte de aquel Chase romántico y sensible que una vez había sido antes del incidente de Dibala, aún estaba vivo en el fondo, una parte de él que lloraba y que lo hizo sentir un retortijón en el corazón. Quizás fue por eso que buscó a Cameron con la mirada.

La mujer se hallaba en el otro extremo del salón, con pañuelo en mano llorando, el delineador resistente al agua estaba comenzando a fallar. Recordaba que una vez había amado a ese hombre huraño y refunfuñador. Pero ahora se había ido. La había dejado. Pero Chase se encontraba todavía allí, aún seguía caminando en el mundo de los vivos. Cameron lo buscó, en cuánto sus ojos hicieron contacto, este los apartó con desprecio, dolido, sin sentimientos. Entonces, la doctora se di cuenta de que había tenido razón, Chase ya no podía ser salvado. Salvo que cuando lo dijo aún quedaban esperanzas, pero ahora se habían acabado por completo.

Cuddy lloraba también. Tuvo que soportar varias veces que la madre de House le diera las gracias por haberle llevado el cuerpo de su hijo. Era quién más sentía la pérdida de sus dos amigos. Lo que más le dolía era el modo en que todo había sucedido, a pesar de que no se lo había dicho a nadie más, había averiguado la causa de la muerte, supo de las alucinaciones y de todo lo que había sufrido antes de fallecer.

Aunque si había algo que todos los presentes sabían, es que hay relaciones que si se rompen todo se derrumba. Uno no cae sin el otro. Y sabían que era la relación que existía entre House y Wilson.

.

Todo lo que podía recordar era el disparo, entonces todo se había puesto negro. En algún lado de su ser, vagamente podía darse cuenta que había sido un ataque cerebral. Sin embargo, no comprendía nada, la luz lo cegaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-House-dijo una voz familiar.

Entonces, los ojos comenzaron a acostumbrársele a la luz y vio una silueta de una persona. Y luego lo reconoció. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...

Fue un conflicto establecer que hacer porque querñia terminarlo con la vida después de la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que hacer que Cuddy lo encontrara y finalmente la historia termino de desarollarse...

Espero que les haya gustado toda la historia...

La idea principal de todo, y de eso viene el título, es como todos los errores de House se le eran restregados en la cara de golpe, y al mismo tiempo, el fuerte vínculo entre House y Wilson... Luego de un día d eintensa investigación en Wikipedia, encontré las enfermedads que sucedería, escrií la introducción, y comenzó la ardua tarea de ir desarrollandola poco a poco... Digo, ardua porque no es lo mismo hacer un , el que uno se puede decir, trabaja directamente con el final o el climaz mejor dicho... Y también porque es díficil ir estableciendo los hechos poco a poco, y no presnetarlo todo junto... Aunque finalmente el trabajo final me encantó, porque supero mis expectativas... No me creía capaz y tenía miedo de dejarlo a la mitad como muchos de los no one-shot que empezé.

En el epílogo, me gustó la idea de darle también un fin a l los demás personajes... Como si fuera el final de la serie. Porque si la serie terminara sin decir nada de los demás personajes no quedaría muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño desarollo que hice de cada uno, con Cuddy no hice tanto, porque ya le di espacio al comienzo, cuando encuentra el cádaver.

Para finalizar la nota de autor más larga del mundo, me resta decir a todos, gracias por acompañarme durante el desarollo de esta historia. Sus comentarios fueron de mucha ayuda. Todo lo que me queda por decir, es...

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
